


You Found Me at My Worst

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Wanda-centric, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Set after Age of Ultron, Vision comforts Wanda during an anxiety attack, beginning a sweet friendship between the two. Vision is determined to help Wanda heal and find happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda’s body throbbed. Not a single inch of her was left unhurt, not a single inch of her was immune to the seemingly never-ending pain. She twisted in her bed, desperate to find a comfortable position, but it was impossible. Nothing could ever fix this.

It was her first night in Avengers tower. After the Battle on Sokovia, Tony invited her to stay there as long as she needed, and offered to help her learn how to control her powers. She was an Avenger now, whether she liked it or not. The only question was, how long would she survive?

Tears began to stream down her face. She held her breath so she wouldn’t make a sound, but it only encouraged more hyperventilating. She gasped for air, trying to choke back the inevitable cries. Her whole body was shaking now, constantly switching between shivering cold and hot and sweaty.

_Please,_ she prayed. _Whoever’s out there, please, I just want the pain to stop, I just want my brother back…_

She wiped her face on the covers, attempting to pull herself together so she could get some sleep, but it was hopeless.

“Wanda?”

She jolted up, turning towards the voice. Still shaking, she turned on the lamp next to her.

“Vision?” it was none other than the other newest Avenger, the android, the synthetic human, the creation of Ultron. The person who saved her life when she was near death, when she wanted death the most. The person that she felt strangely connected to.

“Are you alright, Wanda? I felt something was wrong,” Wanda tried to form words in response, but instead burst into a waterfall of tears. Her face fell to her hands, and she started bawling, _very loudly_. She couldn’t stop, it felt like nothing could ever make it stop. She felt so disgusting, so ugly, crying like this in front of someone who she just met, someone who had _just been born_.

“I- I-“ she tried to speak again, but the constant sobs wouldn’t let her.

“Wanda,” Vision came over and sat on the bed next to her. “I do not know much about these things,” he looked into her eyes, causing her to catch her breath for a moment. “But I will do everything I can to help and protect you, Wanda,”

“W-Why?” she asked, her hyperventilating finally starting to slow down. “You don’t even know me,”

“Not yet, but I want to learn. I want to…be friends,” Wanda couldn’t help but smile. “Wanda, are you having an anxiety attack?” She nodded, unable to explain her feelings in words. She was honestly surprised he knew what it was, considering he hadn’t been alive too long. He must’ve picked up on her confusion. “I still have many memories from when I was J.A.R.V.I.S, and I remember Mr. Stark having them,”

“Really?”

“Yes. I actually know a little bit about how to help with them. Would you like my assistance?” she nodded. “Do you take any prescription medicine?” she shook her head. “What kinds of things usually help to calm you down?”

“Pietro always calmed me down,” she barely got the words out before bursting into tears again. Without even thinking, she buried her face into Vision’s shoulder. He froze, unfamiliar with this contact. Was this something people did to comfort each other? Was this making her feel better?

Wanda realized what she’d done. She immediately pulled away. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to cry all over you-“

“It is quite alright, Wanda. You’re simply helping me to learn how humans help each other,” she smiled, this time a real smile, a teeth smile. “Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?” she bobbed her head, crawling back under the covers. “Take some deep breaths,” he whispered. His voice seemed to calm her down, for she was able to regain some control. She felt a wave of peace brush over her body.

Vision talked her through a couple of anxiety-relieving exercises that he had stored. If Wanda was honest, she wasn’t focusing much on what he was saying, but how he was saying it. No one other than her brother ever cared for her this much, no one else would’ve stayed up with her like this. Vision might be her first real friend.

As Wanda dozed off, Vision slowly stood up and walked towards the wall he phased through earlier. He thought about staying, for he wasn’t sure if he actually needed to sleep like humans do, but he didn’t want to risk her waking up. She desperately needed rest.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Vision whipped around. He wasn’t sure if she said it or if he heard it in his head, but he could undoubtedly feel her gratefulness. The sensation of peace was mutual between them, creating a warm, fuzzy feeling inside their chests.

Vision didn’t understand this new emotion, but he didn’t want it to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Vision spent the night researching everything he could to help Wanda. He didn’t understand what it was like to lose someone you were so close to, to have had a family at all, but he wanted to do everything he could to make her feel better.

He let her sleep in as long as she wanted until he felt her awaken.

“Hello Wanda, good morning!” he smiled at her. Wanda usually would’ve been mad if someone saw her straight out of bed, but since Vision had already seen her at her very worst, it didn’t disturb her much.

“Hey Vision,” she mumbled groggily.

“I’m going to make you breakfast. What would you like?”

“Do you, know how to make food?” Wanda was a bit dumbfounded that he was offering her so much that he probably didn’t have much experience with, if any.

“I printed many recipes last night. I can make anything you’d like,”

“Well then, maybe some waffles and eggs?”

“Of course,” Vision nodded and zipped away. Wanda swung her legs to the side of her bed, itching her eyes and taking a deep breath. She was exhausted from all the crying and shaking last night, but now she just felt empty. It was as if all the sadness flowed out of her, leaving barely anything behind. Just pure grief.

She made her way to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Thankfully Tony had tons of spare cleanser and toothbrushes. She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering who she was now. She didn’t have a family anymore, nor a real home. She was no longer someone’s science experiment, nor Ultron’s minion. Was she really an Avenger now? The hero someone on the news called the “Scarlet Witch?”

The glorious smell of breakfast food greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. Vision had set up a plate and way more utensils than she’d need, complete with the most delicious-looking waffles and eggs she’d ever laid her eyes on.

“I hope you like it, Wanda,” he pulled out the chair and gestured for her to sit. She did, and hungrily took a bite.

“Wow,” she sighed, stuffing her mouth with more. “This is amazing,”

“I’m glad it satisfied you, Wanda,”

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with me last night, you shouldn’t have had to see me like that,” she felt tears return to her eyes, but she held them back.

“Why are you sorry? Why is it wrong to see you in pain? If I never saw you, I wouldn’t have been able to help you,”

“It’s just, people don’t really cry in front of other people,”

“Why not? Isn’t crying a normal human expression of emotion?” Wanda could tell he was legitimately confused, but it was nice to have someone who didn’t see her emotions as something that made her weak.

“I suppose it is,” she decided to drop the subject. Maybe if she never brought it up again, they could forget about it and move on. Although she knew very well last night was probably not going to be the last of her breakdowns.

“Wanda, are you going to stay?” Vision asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to stay here, in Avengers tower?”

“I don’t really have anywhere else to go,” Wanda finished the last bite of her breakfast, but the pain almost made her feel like she had to throw it up. Even if she wanted to leave, she had nothing left to run back to, and the Avengers probably wouldn’t even let her go. Her powers were so unpredictable and dangerous, she needed to be properly studied and trained.

“That’s quite alright. I don’t have anywhere else to go either,” Vision gave her a warm smile.

“Do you know if we’re allowed to explore around here?” Wanda glanced around the room and down the halls. This place was huge, it might lift her spirits to take a look around.

“I don’t see why not,” Wanda shot up from her seat, still in her pajamas, and headed towards one of the hallways. Many of the doors were closed, and she didn’t dare open them. Who knows what kinds of things are kept there?

Vision loosely followed behind her, happy to see her enjoying herself. He couldn’t figure out why he got so much satisfaction from her happiness. Something about her smile, the way her eyes crinkled and her cheeks flushed…

“Viz! Look at this!” Wanda called. He caught up to her to find what appeared to be the training room, full of targets, weapons, suits, and workout equipment. “I’m going to try it,” she said excitedly, positioning her hands towards one of the targets. Red sparks emulated from her fingers, enlarging into a full-fledged energy ball. She thrusted her hands forward, completely destroying the target. “Oops…”

“That was fantastic, Wanda!” she laughed sheepishly. Hopefully no one would get mad at her for that.

“You try,”

“What?”

“You try shooting one. Like, with your forehead,” she laughed as Vision hesitantly aimed his head towards the target, and a beam flew from the stone, blowing another target apart just as Wanda had.

“What are you kids doing?” it was Tony, not looking too amused. Wanda looked down at the floor.

“Mr. Stark, Wanda and I were simply taking a look around, weren’t we Wanda?”

“Yes,” she mumbled.

“Look, I get it. New place, new stuff. But you guys can’t just be running around unsupervised. We don’t know much about either of your abilities yet, and you shouldn’t be training without all of us here to help you. Not my rule, sorry,” he left to go back to what he was doing. Wanda turned to Vision, unsure how to react. Did the Avengers really trust them so little that they couldn’t have a little fun?

“It’s alright, Wanda. I’m sure we can find some other activity to do,”


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda slumped down in front of a TV, surfing through channel after channel, unable to find anything interesting, until she saw herself. All the news channels were talking about the Battle of Sokovia, discussing her, her late brother, Vision, and everything else new and peculiar.

“Do you think the general public is safe with all these super-humans walking around?”

“I don’t know, Craig. It’s not just enhanced speed and strength anymore. We have a vibranium robotic weapon now, for goodness sakes!”

 _He’s not a weapon,_ Wanda argued back in her head.

“And this witch girl, is her existence proof that magic is real and possible?”

 _I mean, obviously._ She switched to another news channel.

“What do we know about the Maximoff twins? According to our sources, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were formerly experiments of Hydra, given telekinetic, telepathic, and super speed abilities respectively. Tragically, Pietro was killed, but Wanda still lives-“

She turned it off, bringing her knees closer to her. Heart beating faster, everything felt like it was closing in on her…

“Wanda?” Vision entered the room.

“Hi,”

“You do not look well. May I get you anything?” she shook her head, turning her face away from him in case tears fell.

“I’m fine,” Vision respected her answer and left. He didn’t want to mess up his first and only friendship, after all. He decided to prepare something nice for her instead, so she could get it whenever she was ready.

He poured her some tea and found her some nice blankets in one of Stark’s closets and returned to the living room. Wanda was fast asleep on the couch, cheeks wet and eyes red. Vision placed all the blankets over her, wondering if he should just carry her to bed. He didn’t want to risk waking her up, so he just sat next to her and picked up a book that was sitting around.

-

A few hours later, Wanda slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see so many blankets over her, until she rotated her head and saw Vision happily reading next to her.

“Do you bring me these?”

“Yes, I did,” Vision replied.

“Thank you,”

“Oh, you’re very welcome. Do you feel better?”

“A bit,”

“I made you some tea, although it may be cold now. I can make you another,”

“You don’t have to-“ before she could save him the trouble, he was already up and racing to the kitchen. Wanda followed him.

“I talked to Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers,” he said, pouring her a new cup and sliding it to her across the table.

“About what?”

“They’re going to let you start training. Of course, only if you feel ready,”

“What about you?”

“Mr. Stark wants to run more tests on me before I start exploring my abilities. Many people still see me as dangerous,” Wanda didn’t know how to respond. It was shocking enough that Vision convinced them to let her train, but not being able to share the experience with her new friend?

“I don’t know what to say,”

“You don’t need to say anything, Wanda,” he smiled reassuringly.

-

Wanda still had trouble sleeping that night, but now her anxiety was slightly overcome by her excitement. She was finally going to learn how to use her powers for good, for saving people. She would make Pietro proud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is MAD long lol, just a warning. Well, at least way longer than my chapters usually are. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The next few months went by so fast. Wanda trained nearly every single day, determined to get better. Some days she mastered every exercise, some days she felt like giving up, but Vision always congratulated her at the end of it. She looked forward to spending time with him, it was somewhat of a reward for completing her training.

She spent the majority of her sessions with Steve and Nat, who taught her some basic defensive and offensive moves. Most of her training was focused on agility and endurance, she barely even used her powers. As of now, no one really knew how to train her how to use them, because no one else had them. She just needed to learn how to carry herself during a fight, how to kick, punch, and save as many lives as possible.

But sometimes, she didn’t care about any of that. Sometimes all she wanted was to use the special abilities given to her.

“How was training today, Wanda?” Vision asked, waiting for her outside.

“It was good,” she sat down on the couch. “Viz, do you think I’m dangerous?”

“You are very strong, Wanda,”

“So I am?”

“Not to me, no,” she gave him an odd look. “That is, you’re not dangerous unless you want to be,”

“Hmm,” she understood what he meant, but she couldn’t get it off her mind. “They don’t want me to use my powers much in training because they’re unpredictable,”

“I see,”

“They want me to start going on missions soon, but I feel like I’ll mess it up-“ she stopped as Vision’s hand landed on her shoulder.

“You will do wonderfully, Wanda,” she looked into his eyes and smiled. His face was so…kind. So genuine.

“Thank you,”

-

It was time for her first mission. Natasha invited her to come, even though a lot of the other Avengers didn’t think she was quite ready. It was a pretty simple mission, though, not a lot to mess up.

A group of Hydra sympathizers stole some weapons a few days ago, and it was their job to put them back. They all approached what they suspected to be their hideout. Sam and Rhodey flew above to be lookouts, Tony and Clint hovered over the exits, and Steve, Nat, and Wanda tiptoed towards the door.

“Nat and I will take them down. You grab the case with the weapons. Can you do that, Wanda?” Steve asked.

“I think so,” she nodded.

Wanda waited as Steve and Nat knocked out a few of them. She spotted the case across the room and ran to it just as another wave of opponents entered.

“Not so fast, girl,” one sneered, grabbing the case.

_Alright, this is it, Wanda,_ she told herself.

She threw her first punch, then her second. It felt so good to hit a real bad guy. He almost punched her in the stomach, but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to lose his balance and allowing her to kick a final blow. She used her telekinesis to rip the case from his hand into her own, and then lifted his limp body and threw it into the wall.

“Wanda! You got it?” Steve shouted.

“Yes! Let’s go!”

-

“How was your first mission, Wanda?” Vision phased into her room, causing her to jump.

“Vis! Don’t scare me like that!” she scolded.

“I apologize, it was not my intention to scare,”

“Just, don’t phase through walls anymore, okay? Use the door,”

“I will certainly do so in the future. But how was the mission?”

“Great! Everyone thought I did well,”

“Of course,” he replied, his gaze lingering on her as he awkwardly left the room.

-

It must’ve gone _very_ well, because now the Avengers rarely went on a mission without her. For a few months it was still short missions, but it gradually got more intense and invested. Wanda’s time between missions grew shorter and shorter, she barely even had enough time to sleep.

She continued training nearly every day as well, mainly with Steve, Sam, and Nat. Sam and Nat helped her master more and more offensive and defensive moves, and soon enough she could go against them in combat without losing in the first few minutes.

Steve started helping her learn more about her powers. He wanted to help both her and everyone else to not be afraid of them anymore. He helped her increase her accuracy when moving objects, both big and small.

“Wanda, do you think you could lift me?” Steve asked during one of their sessions. Wanda scrunched her face in confusion.

“Most likely, but I don’t want to risk hurting you,”

“You won’t,” he grinned, taking some steps back. Wanda sighed and shrugged her shoulders, putting her hands in position. She focused on him, then the air around him, then back to him. Red waves bridged the gap between him and her fingers, slowly lifting him off the ground. Before she knew it, she was lifting him so high he almost-

Crashed into the ceiling.

“STEVE!” Wanda screeched. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened, I lost control-“

“Wanda, it’s alright. Didn’t hurt a bit,” he sat up from the floor and brushed himself off. “Let’s try again,” As much as she wanted to argue, she chose not to.

Again and again, she practiced lifting him. She only crashed him into something once, _possibly_ twice. But it was getting easier and easier.

After her training session, Wanda headed to the living room, finding Vision and Tony playing chess.

“Hello, Wanda! How are you?” Vision inquired enthusiastically.

“I’m alright, thank you,” she sat down next to them. “Who’s winning?”

“Unfortunately, not me,” Tony huffed. “You know what, you can finish playing for me Wanda. He’s too good,” he got up and left. Wanda’s eyes followed him, trying to hold in her laugh until he was gone.

“How was training, Wanda?”

“Good,” she replied, moving one of the knights. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to talk with you as much,”

“No need to apologize, Wanda! It simply makes it more special when you can!” she blushed, her smile nearly extending over her whole face. Vision took out her queen.

“Oh, wow, you _are_ good,”

“I suppose so,”

It didn’t take too long for Vision to put Wanda in checkmate.

“Good game?” Vision said hesitantly, extending his hand to her. She took it, surprised that it was warm.

“Good game,”

Wanda retreated to her room to get ready for the night. This may be the earliest she’d gone to bed in ages, it felt so eerie and strange.

She pulled her shirt over her head, relieved to take off her sweat-drenched garments from training.

“Wanda-“

“VIZ!!” she panicked, grabbing her pajama shirt and covering her torso as much as possible. He had phased through her wall again. “What are you doing?!?!” He immediately turned his gaze away.

“I’m so sorry, Wanda, I just wanted to ask you something-“ she took a deep breath.

“Viz. It’s okay. Just- if the door’s closed, don’t come in, okay?” he nodded and phased back out. She exhaled in relief. If she ever got a break from all this Avenger stuff, she definitely needed to teach him some things.

More months passed by, and now Wanda was taking out entire lines of armed forces. A few more, and she was fully enthralled in this new life. She learned how to use her powers to fly, and now as near perfect at moving objects with her mind and using them to defeat the enemy. The only downside was she still barely had any time to hang out with Vision nowadays, and she missed his company. But she was getting better at controlling her powers in conjunction with all the attacks she was taught, and her confidence in her ability to be a real Avenger, to really save people.

Until today.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wanda, wake up,” Nat shook her awake.

“Mmm, what?”

“Someone’s stolen a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos and we need to shut him down. Get dressed into something low-key, we’re going undercover,”

Wanda struggled to get out of bed, getting ready as quickly as possible and grabbing something quick to eat from the fridge. Vision wished her luck, producing a smile on her face.

Wanda stuck with Nat, facing away from each other at some outdoor tables while Sam and Steve kept lookout.

“Alright, what do you see?” Steve asked into the com.

“Standard beat cops, small station,” Wanda took a sip of her drink. “Quiet street, it’s a good target,”

“There’s an ATM on the south corner which means-“

“Cameras,”

“Both cross streets are one way,”

So compromised escape routes,”

“Our guy doesn’t care about being seen, he isn’t afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that range over halfway up the block?”

“Near the red one? It’s cute,”

“It’s also bullet proof, which means private security which means more guns which means more headaches for somebody, probably us,” Nat chimed in.

“You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?” Wanda reminded.

“Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature,”

“Anybody ever tell you you’re a little paranoid?” Sam butt in.

“Not to my face, why, did you hear something?”

“Eyes on target folks,” Steve recapped. “This is the best lead we’ve had on one of them in six months, I don’t want to lose him,”

“If he sees us coming there won’t be a problem, he kinda hates us,” Sam indicated.

“Sam, see that garbage truck? Take it,”

Wanda continued waiting with Nat, waiting for Sam to make the first move. This was probably her most high-staked mission to date, and she couldn’t help but worry that something would go wrong. They’ve never been able to catch these people before, what if they did something awful to all these innocent civilians?

“It’s a battering ram,” Nat realized, shocking Wanda back to reality.

“Go now,” Steve demanded.

“Why?”

“He’s not hitting the police,”

Wanda took a deep breath. She allowed her energy to surge into her hands, pushing herself up from the ground into the air. She flew to the scene, landing with red shocks. One of the men began shooting at her, all of which she deflected with ease.

“Sam!” she called. Sam flew in above her, knocking out the last of the opponent. He then scanned the building in front of them.

“Wanda, just like we practiced,”

“What about the gas?”

“Get it out,” Steve climbed on top of a truck while Wanda prepared to lift him. She focused on him, allowing him to fly through the air into the window. Then she focused on finding the gas. She could sense it, starting to gradually pull it out, the foul tannish green smoke mixing with her red sparks. She forced it up into the atmosphere, forming a small tornado.

Nat, Sam, and Steve kept going after them. Wanda continued to control the gas until it was out of sight, and then went to catch up with them.

She overheard one of them messing with Steve, and rushed to his side.

“You gotta go, and you’re coming with me,” the man said, igniting a bomb. It exploded, and Wanda hurried to contain it. Steve stared at her, and she wasn’t sure if it was relief, disbelief, or both.

She needed to get the bomb as far away from these people as possible. She lifted the man and the bomb into the sky, hoping she could get him far enough up that it couldn’t hurt anyone. She yelled out in agony, the motion taking every ounce of strength and focus she had.

Then she lost control.

The explosion flew into the building in front of her. She could hear screams, cries, and multiple floors breaking. She released the energy immediately, but it was too late. The damage was already done.

Her hand flew to her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears.

No, no, no, this can’t be happening, she thought. She couldn’t even conceptualize the amount of people she probably just killed. People who were innocent, who didn’t deserve to die from a stupid mistake…

She was so shocked that she couldn’t even bring herself to cry. Her eyes locked on the fire, she choked on the dry cries in her throat. In a single moment, every emotion she’d been distracting herself from came back. In a single moment, she felt like she was back in her bed, shaking, hyperventilating, and craving an escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
